Carboxyaminoimidazole (CAI) is a carboxyamide-amino-triazole and is felt to be the first of a new class of drugs which inhibit signal transduction. CAI has been shown at the National Cancer Institute (NCI) to interrupt signal transduction pathways which are involved in tumor cell growth and metastasis. Antitumor effects have been demonstrated in vitro and in vivo against several human tumor cell lines and xenografts of human melanoma and ovarian carcinoma. The purposes of this study are to (1) Determine the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of oral CAI administered continually once daily; (2) Evaluate and quantitate the nature of toxicities; and (3) Determine the pharmacokinetics of CAI.